starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
That Story I Said I'd Write 100,000 Years Ago
Long, long ago, we had a thread where I asked for ideas of things to write. Shka (I believe), suggested I write something on the whole fiasco with Atty, Bill, and Trident, so here's that, I guess. I have tried to remember most of the things I've said about the event over the roleplays, and well I do remember quite a lot about the past installments of Starlit Peaks, I cannot be expected to remember it all, so this will be to the best of my recollection. Also, sorry if this turns out horrible. At least I'm trying. Chapter 1 Atty waved goodbye to her friends as she walked up the steps to her home. The sky was just starting to darken, a dark blue-violet bleeding into the warm oranges, pinks, and reds of the sunset. Today was her hatching day, put into dragon terms, her birthday in terms of most other species and she was just returning from spending time with her friends to get ready to go out once again with her fiance Trident. She entered the house, running upstairs with barely a nod to her half-sisters and half-brother, Alias, Alibi, and Alex, who were all playing some sort of card game, and into her room, locking the door in the hopes of getting some privacy, even though, considering most dragons in this house could read minds and simply just walk through doors, that probably was just a waste of time, even if it took only a couple of seconds. She hurriedly cleaned up with water from a small stone basin in the corner of her room before picking out some earrings and a necklace, wanting to get done before Trident arrived, since she wasn't exactly comfortable with him spending too much time around her family. It wasn't that he hadn't met her family before, or that she was necessarily embarrassed about her family, just that her family was a bit... strange. Well, strange was probably an understatement, especially when it came to her father. Her father was full-on insane and the one she worried most about Trident spending too long around. Trident wasn't one to pick fights and he'd try to resort to talking even when a fight was picked with him. With her father, if a fight was picked, you fought or died. That was why she had to make sure there wasn't enough time for a fight to get picked and why Trident never spent more than ten minutes around her family without her around. That was how it would usually be. How it was supposed to have been. How it really should have gone that night. Except, unfortunately for Atty, that was not how the night went at all. Chapter 2 Now, call it what you may: misfortune, bad timing, lack of attention. Whatever you call what was to happen next is up to you, though beyond all of the aforementioned words, serious mistake comes to my own mind. Ya see, things began fine and would have stayed that way, had Atty heard the front door open. That was the first mistake. Had Atty heard the door open, maybe she would have moved a little faster. Maybe she would have been downstairs. Maybe the incident would have been avoided, had she just been a little faster. The second mistake came from Trident. He could have sat silently. He could have quietly waited for her to come downstairs. But, he didn't. He tried making conversation, but sadly that wasn't the best decision, especially since most of the things he thought he knew about Atty's family were sugar-coated lies she'd told him thinking that he'd never have the time to talk to any of her relatives. I guess you could say that was Atty's fault for thinking that a conversation would never spark up between him and anyone else without her around, but since she was almost always around, the idea of her not being there when he was with her family just didn't come to mind. But even though the mistakes from Atty and Trident weren't exactly small, the biggest mistake came from Bill, Atty's father. Sure, people overreact sometimes. That's a part of life. But some overreactions are a lot bigger than others... And a lot more catastrophic... --- Sign Off #1 Now wait until I'm in the mood to write this some more, which could be soon or a month from now. - Bipper-MP-Whatever You're Choosin to Call me at This Point. Also, what if I told you that this was all an elaborate prank by Bill and Trident, but Atty was off being a rebellious teen and the truth just never came out? I mean, not confirming or denying that as the truth, but that would make things interesting. --- Chapter 3 To any who do not have an idea of how the rest of the story goes, you probably think that the prior statement is just an exaggeration. After all, how could a simple overreaction be catastrophic? How could the feelings of one person have a huge effect on anything? Well, when your father is a mind-controlling, time-controlling, all-powerful demon, you'll figure it out. The screams could be heard from upstairs, making Atty immediately realize what was going on. She, for once, had failed. Failed to realize that Trident had arrived and failed to even try and check on what was happening downstairs. She fumbled with the door for a while, forgetting it was locked, but realized what was happening and unlocked it, cursing the fact that she had decided to lock it even more than she had earlier. She didn't have time to waste. Every second she had spent upstairs messing with her door was a second she could have been rushing downstairs, fixing the situation, making everything alright. Sadly, sometimes it takes only a few moments for things to go from good, to bad, to dire. And unfortunately for Atty, those few moments were long passed by the time she got down the stairs... Chapter 4 Sometimes an event "tears a family apart," in quotes because they usually get over it in the end. But, once in a blue moon, an event will actually make someone in the family so distraught, throw everything so off track, that all trust and love and anything good between two family members will just die, then and there. And sometimes, they don't just die, they completely crumble to ashes, left to scatter in the wind. Never to be seen again... That is what took place on this fateful night, the event that would change the path the family was currently heading down. The event that would give Atty her current reputation. The kind of event that can change a quiet, friendly, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly girl into a demonic heathen willing to take down a town just so she might get revenge on one dragon. Tonight was the night that Trident was murdered. The night Atty snapped. The night everything began to fall apart. Atty came downstairs that night as quickly as she could, her mind a rapid blur of what could possibly be happening and the more she thought of it, the more her heart sank. Nothing that popped in her head was good. Then again, when someone screams the way she'd heard the dragon screaming scream, it usually isn't for any good reason. She had to dig her claws into the floor to stop, almost sending herself flying across the ground with her sudden halt. The living room, so quiet and calm when she had walked through it only about an hour ago, had been thrown into complete chaos. Her half-siblings' game was scattered across the floor with her siblings themselves now using the table as a weak barrier between themselves and their father. It wouldn't do much good, if he wanted to hurt them, what would a cheap table do to stand in his way? But, Atty supposed, it was better than nothing, especially since they didn't have to see the gruesome scene that was laid out in front of her. The carpeting was a dark red, not that horrible of an image, until the fact that the carpet was supposed to be a yellowish off-white came to mind. There were marks on the wall, what any crime scene investigator would call a sure sign of a struggle, between the claw marks and the spatters of deep crimson. And, in the middle of it all, Trident and her father... --- Sign Off #2 So, that's probably not the best place to end, but my laptop's dying which I can't help. - Sincerest Apologies, MP/Bipper/That One Weirdo Also, Mysteries With Mysterypine today, giving you something to think about since the last installment of this story, what if Icarus had died and Talise (his dead sister for those of you who weren't in SP Afterlife) had survived? Think about it. Would she have been raised by the Spider like Icarus? Would their relationship have been different then that one? Or would she have raised herself or perhaps been sent to an orphanage? And if she had raised herself with nobody to tell her not to trust others, what if she had wandered to the Ciphers' house? Then what? Think about all the AU possibilities. --- Chapter 5 Some things in life are too hard to explain, both in appearance and why they happened. This is one of those things. After all, when the ones you love are murdered by others whom you cared about and whom you had assumed cared about you, how could you ever even begin to explain it? When something is so horrific that words cannot even begin to describe it, it has to have been pretty bad. This is why I will spare you the details. Atty, after recovering from the initial shock of what she had just walked into, slowly went into the second stage of grief, denial. This couldn't be happening. It was a bad dream. It was all cruel joke from her imagination. It had to be. She would wake up and it'd be fine, this couldn't really be happening. Why would this truly be happening? However, denial didn't stick around long and soon made developed into stage three of grief, anger. Atty wasn't sure she'd ever been this angry. Not when her best friend from school started ignoring her. Not when Alias and Alibi had broken her favorite toy in an argument when they were kids. Not even when her mother had left. This was a completely new kind of anger, a deep, dark, bitter hatred that she could feel coiling itself around her heart and oozing into her mind, threatening to take over every part of her being. A dark red aura began to surround her, giving off an eerie glow that lit up the walls and floor around her, adding to the horrific appearance of her surroundings. "How could you?!" Atty snarled, her ears back and her tail lashing rapidly. "How could I not?" Bill asked, sounding sincerely thrown off by her outburst, "He was an idiot. And a Zodiac. He didn't belong here. He would never have worked for you." "That wasn't your decision to make!" Atty growled, "I don't tell you who your mate should be! And I definitely don't kill them if I don't like them!" "And you shouldn't! Because you're not my parent! You're not even a ''parent!" he replied, his tail tip flicking back and forth. Atty's wings shifted uncomfortably against her sides, which were slightly round, though not quite big enough to be pinned as the fact that she was carrying eggs and not just eating eating a little more food then she usually did. "Well if I ever am, I sure won't be one like you!" she said aggressively, "And I hope that if you ever have any more kids, they're just like you so you realize what a selfish, intolerable, disgusting rat you are!" She then marched out the door, slamming it behind her with a loud ''bang! Chapter 6 That spelled it out in blood red ink right there. The beginning of the end, a feud that would last for decades following the events of this story. Bill went out on the porch, tried to call Atty back, but she wouldn't listen. Why would she? She also wouldn't listen to her half-siblings. It wasn't that she was mad at them, but she was determined never to return to that house again, not as long as her father was still there. She quickly began picking fights, declaring herself the leader of a new band of supernatural bad guys that would soon become her team for world domination and, more importantly, vengeance. She would never again let herself become blinded by love and would never again let anybody she cared about get killed. This event had opened her eyes and allowed her to see the truth and now, she would never be blind again. She would stay vigilant, strike first, and, if anyone ever thought they could walk all over her like some sort of doormat again, she would make sure that they paid dearly. The old Atty was gone, and the reign of vengeance was beginning. --- Final Sign-Off I hope y'all enjoyed the story. It was pretty fun going into the details of this event which had so deeply affected one of my personal favorite characters. If you would like me to write something else, let me know in either the polls at the bottom of the page or in the comments. - The Most Mysterious Pine in The Forest One last little thing to think about because I enjoy these: What if Atty had been the one to die? Or what if both Atty and Trident had died? Think about it. Atty was the villain of SP1, without her, no SP. Atty is the mother of Icarus, had Atty died either instead of or with Trident, there would be no Icarus, as she would have died before having his egg. Crazy how one thing can have such a big effect, huh? --- The Polls I Mentioned: How Was The Story? Great! Meh, Could be Better. It Was Terrible! Since I have nothing to do, I'm just going to head into the story that got a vote: Icarus's time in the cave before he met The Spider. After that, I'll probably do one on how the town was founded, since the more I thought about it, the more that idea interested me.